Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 2
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 2 is a fanmade season and sequel to Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 1, created by Kaiko Rimen. The winner of this season was Koharu Geisha, while Kaitlyn Gold was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Entrances * Avalon: "Let the fighting begin" * Felicity Cipher: "Hi! I'm Felicity Cipher, serving you digital realness in byte-sized pieces!" * Sareena Socho: "Hope your ready for this cake, baby!" * Peyton Joyce: "Well hello there" * Koharu Geisha: "I just woke up fierce!" * Narcissa G. Monroe: "I'm ready for my close-up" * Cheyenne Pepper: "I heard you wanted a party" * Ariel Simmons: "Ta-Daa! Here I am!" * Kelsi Waters: "Does someone need a glass of water?" * May Saffron: "Someone better check the time 'coz it's about to get witchy!" * Kaitlyn Gold: "All the way from Texas, I'm Kaitlyn Gold" * Bryanna Godfrey: "Out of 100, I'm the 1 that'll stand out!" Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Bring It To The Runway"'' *'Guest Judges:' PinkTheDiva & FalcoLombardi99 *'Main Challenge:' Create an outfit from dollar store materials. *'Mini-Challenge': Runway walk with Harlequin Harriet *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Kelsi Waters' *'Mini-Challenge Prize' : Extra 15 minutes of designing time *'Main Challenge Winner: Bryanna Godfrey'' * '''Bottom Two: Kaitlyn Gold & Ariel Simmons * Lip-Sync Song: Blank Space by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Ariel Simmons Episode 2: ''"You Better Twerk"'' *'Guest Judges:' Nicki Minaj *'Main Challenge:' Compete in new dance show *'Runway Theme:' All Dat Ass! (Inspired by Detox) *'Mini-Challenge': Dance-off to "Category Is". *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Sareena Socho & Peyton Joyce' *'Mini-Challenge Prize' : Become Team Captains for the main challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: Sareena Socho'' * '''Bottom Two: May Saffron & Peyton Joyce * Lip-Sync Song: Starships by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: May Saffron Episode 3: ''"World's Busted Queens"'' *'Guest Judges:' Avril Lavigne & Melissa McCarthy *'Main Challenge:' Act in a Parody Show of World's Strictest Parent. *'Runway Theme:' Queen of Rock *'Mini-Challenge': Quickly match the season's 12 contestants with their baby pictures. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Felicity Cipher & Cheyenne Pepper' *'Mini-Challenge Prize' : Pick the teams for the challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: Koharu Geisha'' * '''Bottom Two: Sareena Socho & Kelsi Waters * Lip-Sync Song: What The Hell by Avril Lavigne * Eliminated: Kelsi Waters Episode 4: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges:' Katy Perry & Trevor Moran *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Disco Girl Realness (In memory of Jessica Delano) *'Main Challenge Winner: Felicity Cipher'' * '''Bottom Two: Peyton Joyce & Bryanna Godfrey * Lip-Sync Song: This is How We Do by Katy Perry * Eliminated: Peyton Joyce Episode 5: ''"Herstory of Drag"'' *'Guest Judges:' Lady Gaga & Desmond *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a Rusical depicting the history of drag and the Stonewall Riots. *'Runway Theme:' Power of Pride *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Sareena Socho' *'Mini-Challenge Prize' : Choose the roles for the Rusical *'Main Challenge Winner: Cheyenne Pepper'' * '''Bottom Two: Koharu Geisha & Avalon * Lip-Sync Song: Telephone by Lady Gaga ft Beyonce * Eliminated: Avalon Episode 6: ''"Once Upon a Drag Queen"'' *'Guest Judges:' Ginnifer Goodwin & Tiera Skovbye. *'Main Challenge:' Act in the new hit TV Show; Once Upon a Drag Queen. *'Runway Theme:' Dark Queen Realness *'Mini-Challenge': Guess That Tuck *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Felicity Cipher' *'Mini-Challenge Prize' : Decide the roles for the contestants. *'Main Challenge Winner: Kaitlyn Gold'' * '''Bottom Two: Felicity Cipher & Narcissa Glorianna Monroe * Lip-Sync Song: In the Dark by Olivia Holt * Eliminated: Narcissa Glorianna Monroe Episode 7: ''"Dance Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' Nick Robinson & Keiynan Lonsdale *'Main Challenge:' Create three outfits from scratch; Salsa Couture, Tango Realness & Ballroom Dance Eleganza Extravaganza. *'Main Challenge Winner: Koharu Geisha'' * '''Bottom Two: Cheyenne Pepper & Bryanna Godfrey * Lip-Sync Song: Domino by Jessie J * Eliminated: Bryanna Godfrey Episode 8: ''"Sissy that Catwalk"'' *'Guest Judges:' Tyra Banks & P!nk *'Main Challenge:' Give makeovers to gay models *'Mini-Challenge': Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Cheyenne Pepper' *'Mini-Challenge Prize' : Pair up the queens and models *'Main Challenge Winner: Felicity Cipher'' * '''Bottom Two: Sareena Socho & Kaitlyn Gold * Lip-Sync Song: Beautiful Trauma by P!nk * Eliminated: Kaitlyn Gold Episode 9: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Compete in a lip-sync battle royale. * Top Two: Koharu Geisha & Cheyenne Pepper *'Miss Congeniality: Kaitlyn Gold' * Lip-Sync Song: I Will Survive by Gloria Gayner * Eliminated: Felicity Cipher & Sareena Socho *'Winner Of Kaiko's Drag Race:' Koharu Geisha *'Runner-Up:' Cheyenne Pepper Trivia * The Lip Sync assassin of this season was Sareena Socho. Sareena sent home Kelsi Waters & Kaitlyn Gold. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 2